Wedding Dances
by button-pusher
Summary: They were the two heartbroken lonely young adults in the village. It was only logical that they solve each other's problems.


It was painfully obvious she was infatuated with the awkward inventor that roomed at the Junk Shop with Ann and her father. But the clumsy Louis also made it clear that he held feelings for the lovely and cheerful Lyla to everyone but the flourist herself. Until he presented the pretty pink-haired woman a blue feather, and much to the young rancher's already obliterated heart, Lyla accepted his proposal.

She swallowed that bitterness she held toward the kind pink-haired woman and attended the wedding along with a number of other friends, among them, two brothers. After the initial ceremony, everyone paired off for the wedding reception, except _her_. The younger of the two brothers was busy dancing with the baker at Cafe Callaway, Katie, while the oldest awkwardly sat on the sidelines alongside many of the elders of the village...and _her_.

Since Dia left town, Kurt had the potential to empathize with the rancher, but what comfort would he be. He barely spoke to the woman, save for his birthdays and the times she would drop by for an expansion, and whilst they were working on said expansions. She was fairly quiet, yet loud when instigated, and, much like Lyla, constantly wore a calming smile that lit up her rather plain, yet pretty features.

Maybe it was that she was too plain; maybe it was because almost every other woman in the village wore dresses and pretty clothes; maybe it was because she was not that girly, she thought. Sure, Ann may not dress pretty or act girly, but by no means would anybody refer to Ann as _plain_. And sure, Ellen was fairly plain, not the prettiest, but she had such a charming pesonality and talent that it made up for her lack in looks. But what did Tina have? Dull brown hair, cow poop brown eyes, fleas from that mutt, and rough, calloused hands from months of hard labor.

She heard the seat next to her screech along the tiled floor and a familiar figure sat beside her. He had two drinks in hand, offering her the other with a silent, polite nod.

"Hi." He finally spoke.

"Hi, Kurt." Tina forced a smile, one she found difficult to maintain in her heartbroken state. The two shared a comfortable silence before the usually quiet carpenter spoke again.

"I've never seen you in a dress before." He added. The young farmer flashed an effortless smile and fiddled with the lace on her long dress. It was a pale yellow color that hung nicely to her (albeit, lacking) curves that extended to the floor, hand-picked by Lyla herself. He had to admit, for the messy farmer she was, she cleaned up nicely. He would go as far to say she looked different in the most beautiful way possible.

"Yeah, I feel kinda awkward." Tina chuckled. "And Goddess knows I can't walk in these heels." The boy rewarded her with a rare smile before sipping at his drink. There was another comfortable pause in their conversation.

A slow song started playing and the newly wedded couple took the floor for their first dance. As much as she tried, the brunette's smile faltered and her posture sagged.

"You really like him, don't you?" Kurt mentioned. The farmer's pretty features wilted into a pitiful frown and she nodded. The boy followed her gaze and his thoughts selfishly drifted to Dia. What she said to him when he told her he was in love with her; how she seemed to reject his attempts at affection; how she was even more pitiful than himself; and then she just up and left without so much as a goodbye. He only received a young rancher at his door with the news and a letter to him from the woman with the emerald eyes.

He glanced over at Tina who was still gazing out at the lovey couple with a mixture of envy and sorrow pooling in her large brown eyes. Unlike Dia, this woman was independent and tough. Dia was too afraid to give love a chance. This girl did, and she was shot down like a bird in the sky. If she really wanted, she would fair fine on her own, man or no man, she could take care of herself. So why is she so bent out of shape over some shy _nerd_ of all people?

Then again, why was he still comparing other woman to the sickly, fragile, and bitterly pessimistic woman he fell in love with almost a year ago?

He placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder, gently tracing circles with his thumb against the fabric that clung to her arm. A wave of red washed over her face as she glanced up at the carpenter in shock, also eliciting a small pink blush on the boy's face as well. The gesture was extremely uncharacteristic of him, and they both knew it. Her eyes questioned his action, however, the slow smile that spread on her lips gave him the guts to push his troubled thoughts aside and ask, "You want to dance?" She only blinked, causing him to shift nervously in his seat and remove his hand from her shoulder. "Umm...nevermind." Kurt added quickly.

The woman let out a hearty laugh and pointed to the ceiling, giggling, "No, no, no! I'd love to...just not to _this_!" She quickly nudged his side playfully and winked, "Unless you _wanted_ to slow dance...?" He always wondered what it would be like to slow dance with Dia. Her soft, fragile hands in his, and her frail body swaying to the music with him...she never gave him the chance. He hoped to find another woman like her; one that he could take care of and help retreive things from the top shelf. There were times when he contemplated giving up and throwing love on the backburner, but despite enjoying his alone time, Kurt got lonely too. And if this girl was willing to try... He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I would not mind." She raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at the open hand he held out for her. It was worn and calloused like her own. She snatched it with a newly found confidence in her smile that warmed his cold heart. He rose to his feet, helping her do the same. After wobbling in her heels, she muttered a, "fuck it" and kicked them to the side to join Kurt for a dance.

"Thanks, Kurt. I really appreciate it." Tina smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. Kurt returned the gesture.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>And then that night, they both got wasted, went to her house, and did the nasty. Kidding, haha! Anyway, please tell me what you think! I love to hear feedback :3<strong>


End file.
